


Протокол №2255

by triskelos



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: triskelosБета: GeronejaЖанр: джен, юморПейринг: нетA/N: видимо, так на меня влияют новые рабочие обязанности, потому что фик получился о бюрократии
Kudos: 2





	Протокол №2255

Гвен пронеслась по Хабу, словно ведьма на помеле, и, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек одновременно, влетела в кабинет. Впрочем Джек, давно привыкший к таким выходкам, даже бровью не повел. Он склонился над столом и подозрительно рассматривал стоящую перед ним коробку, обернутую подарочной бумагой.

\- Джек!

\- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, - проговорил он и принялся изучать ленту на свертке через громадную антикварную лупу.

Гвен плюхнула на кресло свою куртку, шарф, сумку, перчатки, ключи от машины, гору каких-то пакетов, а сама присела на край столешницы.

\- Я хочу отпроситься сегодня пораньше, перед праздником много дел, - начала она и тут же вытащила из кармана джинсов плоскую коробочку. – Зато я смогу раньше подарить тебе новогодний подарок.

\- Что это? – рассеянно поинтересовался капитан и направил на коробку какой-то странно жужжащий сканер, похожий на любимый инструмент Оуэна.

\- Сюрприз! Открывай!

\- Знаешь, с меня уже как-то достаточно сюрпризов, особенно сегодня, - как-то напряженно протянул он и откинулся на спинку стула. – Можешь поднять эту коробку? Только очень аккуратно!

Гвен удивленно моргнула, по послушно взяла сверток.

\- Ну как, тяжелая?

\- Да нет, не очень. Как книга или альбом с фотографиями.

\- А теперь потряси ее. Кстати, как Рис отнесся к тому, что Новый Год ты встречаешь не с ним?

Гвен несколько раз машинально тряхнула коробкой.

\- Как это – не с ним? Ты что-то путаешь. Я Новый Год встречаю именно с Рисом. К нам родители приезжают. Хотя его мама в последний момент отказалась, говорит, что дел много, - она старалась не расплыться в улыбке. Никакого сожаления по поводу отсутствия свекрови она не чувствовала. Тем более, что теперь она у нее ассоциировалась исключительно с кровожадной инопланетянкой, едва не сорвавшей ее свадьбу.

\- Ну как? Ничего не звенит? Не стучит? – нервно спросил Джек, не отрывая взгляда от коробки. – И что это за шутки по поводу Нового Года? Ты книгу новобранца внимательно читала?

\- Не звонит, не стучит, не поет, - отрапортовала Гвен, все еще пытаясь понять, о чем говорит ее начальник. Книгу новобранца она, по правде говоря, сунула в нижний ящик стола сразу же, как у нее появился этот стол здесь, в Торчвуде. Там она лежала и по сей день, приваленная стопкой отчетов о появлении НЛО в Сплоте, потому что и то, и другое было одинаково скучным.

\- Ну хорошо, сдалась она. – Предположим, что читала я ее невнимательно. Что это еще за ерунда по поводу Нового Года?

\- Это не ерунда, - Джек забросил ноги на стол и скрестил руки на груди. – Согласно протоколу №2255 от 25.12.1895 все офицеры Торчвуда обязаны встречать Новый Год всем составом, при полной блокировке базы, сдавать на это время табельное оружие, никуда не исчезать из поля зрения команды, играть в настольные игры и обмениваться подарками стоимостью не более 1/20 части еженедельной зарплаты. Оуэн уже заказал пиццу.

\- Что?! – Гвен выронила коробку, и Джек, проявив чудеса ловкости, едва успел поймать ее над самым полом.

\- Ты с ума сошла? – выдохнул он, обессилено прислонившись к столу.

\- Это ты с ума сошел! – заорала Гвен и пнула его в голень носком кеда. – Вы все здесь с ума посходили! Какая еще блокировка базы? Какие игры? Какого черта? Думаешь, я буду сидеть здесь сутки при свечах, есть холодную пиццу и играть в скраббл?! Я обещала Рису запечь курицу!

\- Приказ № 4 от 2.06.1879 – все офицеры обязаны четко исполнять все протокольные предписания касательно штатной субординации, внутреннего распорядка и трудовой дисциплины, - невозмутимо процитировал Джек, потирая ногу. – Кстати, по тому же приказу сегодня ты, как новобранец, кормишь вивилов. И не забудь взять у Йанто новогоднюю униформу, может, еще успеешь перешить. А то ее раньше Сьюзи носила…

\- Какую еще униформу?!

\- Приказом № 318 от 12.10.1969 униформа было немного осовременена, потому колпак Санты тебе понравится. Но клетчатые брюки тебе все-таки нужно будет подшить. И перешить. А вот тапочки будут великоваты…

\- Что?!

\- Согласно тому же протоколу №2255 от…

\- Джек!

\- … от 25.12.1895 новогодняя униформа офицеров Торчвуда должна создавать ощущение домашнего уюта и одновременно напоминать о празднике, - краем глаза Джек видел, что Оуэн, покинув лазарет, уже занял лучшие места с видом на его кабинет, то есть удобно устроился на диване, и теперь усиленно подзывал жестами Тош. – За 112 лет мы только один раз отошли от этого предписания. Была прекрасная зима, даже снежок пошел, празднования, Миллениум… Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, чем все закончилось.

\- А это здесь при чем? – Гвен устало опустилась на свободный стул. Она попыталась представить себе Джека в клетчатых штанах, распивающего эгг-ног, и в ужасе зажмурилась.

\- При том, - продолжил он. – Что в период семейных праздников и прочей разрекламированной Холлмарком ерунды, люди подвержены стрессу в 4 раза сильнее, чем в обычные дни. А так как у сотрудников Товчуда работа и так самая нервная в отрасли…

\- Дай отгадаю – приказ-номер-что-то-от-какой-то-даты?

\- Нет, - Джек улыбнулся. – Новое исследование британских ученых.

Гвен глубоко вздохнула, сосчитала в уме 10 овечек и пообещала себе со следующей недели перестать прогуливать йогу.

\- Знаешь, Джек, - начала она. – Меня сейчас на самом деле очень тянет закатить истерику, устроить скандал, трижды проткнуть тебя вот той ржавой шпагой, потом подождать, пока ты оживешь, и спустить с лестницы. Но я постараюсь держать себя в руках. Давай ты мне просто по-хорошему дашь пару таблеток памяти и пообещаешь больше никогда не показываться на глаза. А мне не придется устраивать погром в Хабе и наносить тебе тяжелые телесные повреждения.

Джек задумался. Протокол – это конечно важно, да и Гвен еще немного позлить хотелось. Но быть запертым на 24 часа на базе, при выключенном свете и в компании Гвен, впавшей в состояние аффекта… Им в прошлом году и без нее неплохо было.

Его компьютер противно запищал и в IM ворохом посыпались сообщения. Йанто был, как всегда, немногословен, потому прислал только выдержку из психологического портрета Гвен, выделив абзац, в котором говорилось о ее эмоциональной нестабильности и склонности к насилию. Оуэн написал пару строк о том, что «нас с тобой особо не убьешь, Тош, так и быть, спрячем, Йанто она не заметит, а вот птеродактиля жалко…». От Тош пришла наспех нарисованная картинка, на которой Гвен с ненормальными глазами и вампирскими клыками бродила по Хабу с бензопилой в руках.

Он взглянул вниз. Йанто, как ни в чем не бывало, отвернулся к кофеварке, а Тош и Оуэн словно и не оставляли свой наблюдательный пункт.

Он вздохнул.

\- Ладно. На первый раз отпускаю. Но при одном условии.

\- Ну? – Гвен вскочила с места и принялась нетерпеливо натягивать куртку.

\- Открой коробку.

Йанто присоединился к Тош и Оуэну как раз в тот момент, когда Гвен пыталась развязать ленточку зубами.

\- Это то, о чем я думаю?

\- Именно, - лучезарно улыбнулся Оуэн. – Очередной новогодний подарок от мрачного мужика из Глазго. Я понимаю, что протокол обязывает, но он его воспринимает чересчур буквально. Что он в прошлом году прислал?

\- Свою фотографию, - содрогнулась Тошико.

\- Точно! – расхохотался он. – Оригинальное у него чувство юмора. Ты потом еще неделю заикалась. И как только ты попалась на такую ерунду? Знаешь ведь, что Джек никогда не рискнет сам отрыть его подарок.

Гвен за стеклом уже надрывала оберточную бумагу.

\- Насколько я помню, - не менее лучезарно улыбнулся Йанто. - В позапрошлом году он прислал чернильную бомбу. И ты потом несколько дней ходил в пятнах. И как только ты попался?

Из кабинета Джека повалили клубы дыма и раздался истошный вопль Гвен. Мрачный мужик из Глазго не подкачал и в этом году.


End file.
